Coming back
by R3wind101
Summary: After the incident with Jerome, Bruce is determined to become Gothams savior. Distracted with training he gets an unexpected visit from Selina.


Alfred threw a punch at Bruce and he dodged it effortlessly. Coming back up he threw a punch of his own brushing past the butlers arm. They were at it for days. Bruce requested more training and worked harder. After Jerome, Bruce refused to leave the house until he was ready. To his surprise Alfred agreed, giving him a chance to calm down. But he didn't calm down. He was still enraged with how the citizens of Gotham were treated and how nobody not even the GCPD could do anything about it.

Swiftly dodging another left hook from Alfred his anger boiled up as the image of Jerome flashed before him. His smile on his poorly stitched face was engraved in his mind. The sound of his laugh echoed around him and his teasing words drifted through him.

 _Come on brucey, come on. Hit me, harder. Harder. Harder!_

Without warning he sent a sucker punch to Alfred's face, sending him to the ground. He was on him in a second, his fist raised to strike him down until he recognized Alfred's yells.

Scrambling off his body, Bruce backed himself against the wall, slouching down. Alfred took some time getting back up, holding his nose in pain Bruce's heavy pants filled the room. "I'm sorry Alfred. I didn't mean..." cutting himself short he looked away ashamed.

"That's been the fourth time this week sir."

"I know, I just see him everywhere. Every time I close my eyes, even for a moment he's there. Smiling at me, laughing like it was some sort of sick game. How people ran away in fear, the terror in their eyes. The way he killed them because he could. No remorse, no motive. I wanted him to feel the same pain, I wanted to-"

"Bruce." Alfred interrupted. "Remember what we talked about remember the rule."

"I must not kill." He muttered. But Alfred was not satisfied.

"Say it again."

"I must not kill." He repeated strongly.

"Good lad." Finally meeting the butlers eyes he noticed the blood gushing from his nose and couldn't help but wince. If anything happened to Alfred he wasn't sure he would be able to live with himself. He would of lost not only his butler but his friend. He lost his parents and if he lost Alfred he would truly be alone especially after... Selina.

He painfully remembered his and Selina's last encounter. The way she stormed in the room with glassy eyes trying so hard not to cry in front of him. The betrayal and pain he caused.

Swallowing thickly, he straightened himself. "Would it be weak of me if I said... I missed her." Alfred knew exactly who he was talking about and sighed. He tried so hard to avoid this particular topic.

"No, it makes you human."

"I'm never going to see her again am I."

"It's a possibility." All them years of getting through to her gone, building herself up again to keep her emotions hidden. He knew he lost her for good. For the past week he tried maintaining control to keep himself guarded. But the image of her broken face caused him to flinch each time. "Maybe she'll forgive you." He tried but Bruce shook his head.

"No Alfred this is deeper than anything before. The look on her face..." He ran a hand through his hair. "She hit me. She wanted me to fight her." Rubbing his jaw it felt like she punched him only recently. She didn't leave a bruise or mark but could still feel the sting.

For a while they sat in silence, both trying to process the situation they're in. "It seems that's enough training for today. I should get a start on dinner." Still cupping his nose Alfred made a start for the kitchen only to be stopped.

"I'm not hungry Alfred, just tired." Tossing his boxing gloves on the chair he muttered somewhat of a good night he climbed up the spiral stairs to his room.

Shutting the door behind him he immediately stripped out of his sweats, swinging open his wardrobe he pulled out his silk pajamas. He mentally scold at himself as he buttoned his shirt. He didn't feel like himself wearing anything other than sweats or dark clothing, wearing such luxuries put him off like he wasn't made for such a lifestyle anymore. He didn't need it nor did he want it.

Slipping into his sheets he closed his eyes, forcing his mind to rest. He waited for a long time and became frustrated when sleep never came.

At some point he heard his window slide open. Keeping his eyes shut he kept his body still, prepared for any kind of attack. He made sure to keep his breathing even so he didn't seem too suspicious. For a long while he didn't hear anything else and he was about to open his eyes and check until a heavy weight shifted onto his bed. Crawling closer towards him he became aware of the sudden pressure against his legs. His eyes snapped open and he saw a dark shadow hover over him. Raising his arms he made a move to defend himself before a hand clamped over his mouth and held his chest down preventing him from getting up.

He struggled against them, using muffled words to gain their attention. He heard a sound of frustration escape them and watched as they reached towards the lamp on his bedside and switched it on.

Pausing momentarily his eyes quickly adjusted to the sudden light. He stopped struggling when he saw who his alleged attacker was. Brown eyes met with green. He tried to speak but it came out muffled. Rolling their eyes, they slowly removed their hand away from his mouth.

"Selina?" It came out as a question, like if he blinked she would disappear again. But her flushed cheeks and wild hair was enough for him to believe she was there. And she was staring at him. Hard. Her face completely blank from emotion. She looked far from happy.

She didn't give any explanation for her presence. "I heard what happened last week with Jerome. Nobody's seen you since."

"I've been here." He answered.

Her eyes flickered across his face. "Are you hurt. Any cuts, bruises, Internal injuries."

he shook his head. "No, i'm fine."

"Good." Without warning she sent two harsh blows to his chest causing him to gasp.

"Jesus, Selina." He wheezed. Grabbing her wrists he stopped her from making a third attack.

"How could you be so stupid." She hissed. She breathed heavily as she attempted to free herself from his grasp. "Don't you ever do that again." Her struggling continued and she tried aiming at random places. "Let me go you idiot, you stupid, suicidal rich boy."

"Stop." He demanded, but she didn't. "Selina stop." He said a little softer. Her movements slowed until her arms fell by her side and he cautiously let her go. Sitting up he faced her completely.

She was still seething.

"You think this is a game because it's not, it's not a game and it's not funny."

"Selina-" He reached out for her but she shoved his hands away.

"Not funny." The idea of him dying clearly shaken her and he felt relieved that she still cared about him. "You're a piece of shit."

"I know." He didn't find himself to care if she was insulting him, he was just happy to see her.

Then the unexpected happened. Out of the years of knowing Selina never in his right mind did he imagine her doing this. But she did. She hugged him. Or rather clutched onto him. Her head rested on his shoulder and he could feel her warm breath at the nape of his neck sending him chills. He'd never been so close to her. Even before, if he tried to hug her or hold her hand she would threaten to claw his eyes out.

But he knew for a while Selina was not a very affectionate being. If someone stood too close to her she immediately went into defensive mode. Even when she hugged Ivy she was tense. Having her body close to him now felt so right.

He got over the shock of her actions quickly and warily wrapped his arms around her. He ran his fingers through her unruly curls and pulled her in closer. The longer they stayed like that the deeper he frowned. "You're cold." Rubbing her arms he held her tighter so she could absorb some of his body heat. "I'm fine, Bruce."

He reluctantly let her go when he felt her pull away. She refused to look at him after, distracting herself tracing the pattern of his bed sheets. But his eyes were on her. "I miss you." He muttered in the silence. Pausing, her hand twitched, glancing back and forth to the open window.

"Don't do anything stupid." She attempted to shuffle off his lap but he grabbed her before she could run away into the night. Holding her by the waist he said it again. "I miss you." She shook her head, crossing her arms in a challenging manner she stared right through him. "I miss you." He repeated louder than last time.

She shushed him, whacking him on the arm. "Will you shut up." She hissed, checking behind her to see if Alfred would barge in.

However he was unfazed, eyes filled with determination. "I miss-" Grabbing him by the cheek her lips crashed against his own, kissing him hastily he stared wide eyed at the sudden reaction. She soon relaxed into it moving more slowly, her fingers grazed the side of his cheek trailing towards the back of his neck. When he finally responded his hold tightened around her.

It was different from the last kisses they shared. It wasn't rushed or awkward. Instead it was slow and almost mesmerizing. The way her lips moved against his own sent a thrill down his spin. Was it selfish of him to want more of her.

But it was over too quick for his liking. When she pulled away he almost made a sound to protest. Her eyes fluttered open as she gazed at him confused, like it was her first time seeing him.

"I thought I would never see you again."

"That was the plan."

Wrapping his hand around the back of her neck he drew her in closer, relieved she didn't make any protest.

When their lips made contact again this time he was in control.

"For the record, I would of totally beat your ass if I wasn't so upset." She sighed. Pushing harder against him and gripping his shirt tighter.

He smiled. "You mean like this." Flipping them over he pinned her against the mattress, fitting between her legs. Her fingers ran through his hair as he trailed wet kisses down her jaw until he reached her neck. Biting lightly he was delighted to hear an uncharacteristic sound escape her mouth. Her hands slid under his shirt, nails racking down his back, he hissed.

He could feel his control slip away from the new sensations. Her touch gave him goosebumps as he slowly lost himself. The feel of her body squirming beneath him gave him a sense of pride knowing he was the one encouraging the sweet sounds coming from her mouth, and when she teasingly rolled her hips against his he knew he was a goner.

They rocked against each other in a slow rhythm, her whimpers and moans filled his ears and he found it difficult to hold back his groans of pleasure. He wanted more. He knew they could be doing this with less clothes, no barriers between them. Sweet spontaneous desire running through him. Just the thought made his bottoms uncomfortably tight.

Selina realized this and gasped at the sudden feeling of his arousal. "Bruce..." Her hand trailed down, cupping him gently she rubbed him back and forth. Shutting his eyes in concentration he let out a ragged breath. He knew what would happen if she continued and he was stuck if he wanted her to stop or not.

"Master Bruce." Alfred gruff voice from the door interrupted and she quickly withdrew her hand.

"Yes... Alfred." It was hard to hide the frustration in his voice at the abrupt end of what they were doing. Alfred always did have impeccable timing.

"Is everything alright in there."

"Yeah, everything's fine."

Alfred was silent for a while and every ounce of him was praying he would burst in the room and demand to know what was going on. That was embarrassment on another level.

"Alright then, goodnight sir." They could hear his footsteps slowly die away as he distanced himself from them until they heard nothing.

With a sigh, Bruce looked back over to Selina who was now sitting up fully. Her hair was messy and she looked completely flushed. "I should go." She said and he felt his shoulders slump down. Disappointment washed over him.

"You don't have too."

"I really do." Pushing him away she ducked under his arm, untangling herself from the sheets she stood a foot away from the bed. "I have errands to run. Gotham's... a very difficult city now y'know. I have to work harder."

His face went back to being blank as he stared hard at the girl in front of him. As much as he cared about her he was really getting fed up with the continuous cycle of cat and mouse she liked to play, constantly going back and fourth with each other.

"Right." Gathering the blanket he covered himself before turning away from her, his glare burning into the wall opposite him. "Close the window on your way out."

The sound of the window closing behind him made him tense and when he turned around she was gone.

...

The sun rised up slowly in the early morning, peaking through the curtains it brightened the room. Bruce's eyes fluttered open as the natural light hit his face. It was almost eight o'clock and Alfred would be announcing breakfast soon.

Just as he was about to get up he felt a heavy weight shift on the left side of his body. Looking down at himself he saw another leg wrapped around his own, a gush off coconut assaulted his senses and a puff of curls tickled his nose. He stared stunned as her grip around his middle tightened and she nuzzled deeper into his neck.

She came back.

Her jacket and boots lay discarded on the floor, he faintly saw the glint of her necklace on his bedside table. Questions whirled around his mind as he tried to piece together the puzzle which was Selina.

"Turn it off." He heard her mumble, her voice vibrating off his neck. Raising her head from his neck she squinted at him. She looked tired and annoyed.

"What?"

"Your brain. It's too early for you to start overthink about everything." Jabbing the side of his head she combed her fingers through his hair.

"When did you come back?"

"I never really left. I was outside your window for about an hour and when I came back in you were asleep. You looked peaceful."

"I'm surprised I slept at all." He wasn't entirely sure what to do in this situation. Was he meant to hold her or keep to himself. Last night made him even more confused. She quickly noticed his change of mood and pulled her hand away.

"What was it like. Seeing Jerome face to face."

He sighed. What was it like? A nightmare, still haunting him from this moment. Even locked up it amazed him how much he has an effect on him. He was crazy but brilliant, he was capable of doing the unthinkable. That's what scared him.

"It was disturbing. Mostly because his face wasn't really intact." Wrapping his finger around her curls he watched it bounce back into place. "When we fought I felt different. I was angry, seeing someone create such chaos in one night... it was inhuman. He turned good people into monsters, manipulated their minds and nobody could do anything. I kept hitting him again and again, and he down and I thought I could end it by-"

"Stop." She interrupted. "Don't go there. You can't kill."

"I know."

"You don't. Taking someones life is like having apart of you soul gone. You can't go back from it."

"I thought you said it didn't bother you."

She shrugged. "I lied. A lot of things seems to be bothering me lately."

Reaching over to the bedside table she gripped the necklace before tossing it at him. "Speaking of things... I don't know what to do with it. Could you get rid of it, I dunno burn it or something."

"You still have it." With delicate fingers he opened the locket. He was hit with sadness and pity the longer he stared at the picture of her mother. Smiling like any other normal person. But normal never was her thing.

"Yep. Eleven years of false hope and bullshit and I still don't have the guts to throw away a cheap piece of metal." She scoffed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you didn't leave me on an orphanage doorstep did you."

He shook his head. "No, i'm sorry I didn't tell you." The atmosphere thickened and he waited for her to say something. "Will you forgive me?"

Her eyes darted across his face, like the answer would reveal itself to her. Instead of giving him a straight answer a glint of mischief sparkled in her eyes. "Well that depends on what you doing today."

"Uhh I'll probably be studying and train with Alfred some more."

Rolling her eyes she leaned in closer, climbing over his lap she straddled his waist, taking the necklace out of his hands before carelessly dropping it on the floor. He could faintly hear the metal tap against the wood but he was too fixed on what she was doing. "Let me rephrase. What are _we_ doing today."

He was having those thoughts again.

He opened his mouth to say something until a loud knock interrupted him again. Gritting her teeth in annoyance she whispered. "He needs a bell."

"I have prepared breakfast for you Bruce." Alfred said through the door.

"Thank you, Alfred. I'll be down in a second." Catching Selina's glare he shrugged.

"How would miss Kyle like her eggs." They froze. Staring wide-eyed at the door where the butler stood. The smugness of his voice was evident. "I assume she doesn't mind."

"N- no Alfred." She answered carefully, climbing off him.

"Alright, then you can both explain what all the fuss was about last night." Once his footsteps began to fade away Bruce turned to look at her.

"We don't have to tell him right?"

Pausing, she thought for a second before grinning at him. "Nah, wouldn't want to give the old man a heart attack." She laughed before bouncing off the bed.


End file.
